


o ile ucieczka się uda

by pridek-pl (pridek)



Series: esperzy też mogą być wiedźminami. tylko im pozwól i znajdź miejsce. [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Alternative Universe - The Witcher, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Polski | Polish, The Witcher-Typical-Violence, samozaspokojenie na sto procent znowu, vague sex scene
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridek/pseuds/pridek-pl
Summary: Czasami ktoś oberwie, czasem pomoc jest niezbędna, bo inaczej - raz, ciach - i śmierć na mokradłach.





	o ile ucieczka się uda

"Wiedźmini nie potrafią kochać," powtarzał bez ustanku Suzuki. I do dziś Minegishi przytakiwał mu, w pełni wierząc w jego słowa. Ale dzisiaj oto właśnie zwątpił. I to nie z powodu tego, co właśnie działo się między nim a Shimazakim.

  

_(Łapczywe pocałunki, natarczywe dłonie, ostre ruchy.)_

 

Nie, to można było zaliczyć do codziennych przyjemności, niewymagających uczuć wyższych. Seks zdarzał się przecież w życiu wiedźminów dość często — czy to z dziwkami, czy wiedźmami, czy przypadkowymi kobietami. Rzadziej — to jest prawie wcale — między dwoma wiedźminami. A bynajmniej Minegishi o wielu takich przypadkach nie słyszał.

  

_(Wiedźmini zaplątani w paski, zbyt upojeni żądzą, aby poradzić sobie z nimi bez problemu.)_

 

Niemniej, to, co wydarzyło się w lesie dwie godziny temu otworzyło Minegishiemu oczy i wtedy właśnie zaczął kwestionować ten niby brak uczuć wyższych.

  

_(Palce potykające się o klamry, ślizgające się po sznurach, agresywnie szarpiące za pasy.)_

 

Zasadzka, którą przygotowali na nich zakonnicy Płonącej Róży nie była zbyt wymyślna — ot zwabili dwóch wiedźminów rzekomymi zapasami jedzenia i broni, miejsce otoczyli pułapkami i pochowali się po kątach, mając nadzieję, że wiedźmini ich nie dostrzegą. Pół walki przebiegło dla Minegishiego i Shimazkiego bez problemu; krew obryzgała pobliskie krzewy i drzewa, chlupotała pod stopami, martwe ciała przeciwników szybko zakryły trawy. Niestety wystarczył jeden nieuważny krok Minegishiego, a pułapka wystrzeliła strzałę prosto w jego udo. Wiedźmin krzyknął z bólu i padł na kolana. Zanim zdołał wyciągnąć grot z nogi, dwóch zakonników doskoczyło do niego. Jeden z nich już zamachnął się mieczem, aby uciąć mu głowę, drugi w porę wrzasnął:

— Poddaj się!

 

_(Paski ustąpiły w końcu.)_

 

Lecz skierowane do drugiego wiedźmina. Shimazaki zatrzymał się w pół kroku, z mieczem uniesionym do kolejnego ciosu. Zakonnicy, którzy otaczali wiedźminów także zaprzestali ataku, uważnie obserwując i Minegishiego, i Shimazakiego.

— Mamy twojego koleżkę, pieprzony sukinsynu. Rzuć miecz albo odrąbię mu łeb.

 

_("Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa!" bo oto kolejne paski zaczęły sprawiać problem, tym razem przy spodniach._

_"Ciii, już, spokojnie," szeptał Shimazaki, mając jakimś cholernym cudem więcej cierpliwości do tych wszystkich szmat i zbroi.)_

 

Minegishi myślał, że drugi wiedźmin sobie odpuści, czy raczej — że będzie dalej walczył, ale bez oglądania się na swojego kolegę. Shimazaki się jednak zatrzymał. Odwrócił twarz w stronę Minegishiego.

— Co się stało? — spytał.

— J-j-j-j-jak to co się s-s-stało?! — wrzasnął zakonnik, który groził przed chwilą odrąbaniem głowy Minegishiego. — Przegraliście! Rzuć miecz! O-o-oba miecze!

— Co się stało? — powtórzył Shimazaki, ze spokojem w głosie. Minegishi spojrzał na swoją nogę, pulsującą bólem i krwawiącą, ozdobioną ułamaną strzałą.

— Pułapka — odparł. — Dostałem w nogę.

— Mhm.

— Miecze na glebę! — wydarł się znów zakonnik. — Ale już!

 

_(Cztery miecze padły na drewnianą podłogę, a zaraz za nimi kolczugi i koszule. Spodnie. Buty. Bielizna. Wśród nich te cholerne, pieprzone, skurwysyńskie paski.)_

 

— Głowa nisko — szepnął Shimazaki. Minegishi wstrzymał oddech i zanurkował, łokciami brodząc w kałuży krwi, czołem uderzając o pierś zakonnika, którego położył chwilę wcześniej. Piruet, świst miecza, uderzenie stali, krzyk. Dwa ciała padły tuż koło Minegishiego, rozległ się wrzask, tupot nóg i chlupot pod stopami. Walka rozpoczęła się na nowo.

Minegishi kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Shimazaki próbował uporać się z pozostałymi zakonnikami. Otoczyli go, najwidoczniej uznając Minegishiego za kompletnie nieszkodliwego i wyłączonego z bitwy.

Mylili się.

 

_("Nie, nie, nie. Olejki są w tej drugiej szufladzie. Tej niżej.")_

 

Minegishi ułożył palce do znaku. Rośliny spod stóp czterech zakonników wystrzeliły, oplatając ich nogi, i unieruchamiając. Mężczyźni krzyknęli zaskoczeni, po chwili ich odcięte głowy spadły na ziemię, a za nimi ich ciała. Shimazaki miał wokół siebie jeszcze kilku innych ludzi, i Minegishi już przymierzał się do rzucenia kolejnego zaklęcia, gdy usłyszał od drugiego wiedźmina:

— Nie trzeba.

 

_("Oczywiście, że sobie poradzisz," szeptał Minegishi odkorkowując buteleczkę. Przechylił ją i z uśmiechem patrzył, jak olejek spłynął leniwie z jej szyjki na podbrzusze Shimazakiego. Ten wzdrygnął się, najpewniej zaskoczony chłodem lubrykantu._

_"Po prostu nie chcę cię skrzywdzić," powiedział. "Już dość dzisiaj oberwałeś.")_

 

— Wszystko w porządku? — spytał Shimazaki, gdy padł ostatni zakonnik. Doskoczył jednym susem do Minegishiego i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

— Tak, tak. To tylko strzała, nie panikuj. Czekaj chwilę.

Rozdarł nogawkę, aby mieć lepszy dostęp do rany. Musiał wyciągnąć grot. I to sam. Ślepy Shimazaki niewiele zdoła tutaj pomóc.

— Trochę głupio — powiedział za to.

— Kurewsko głupio — mrukął Minegishi. — Skrzynie są pewnie puste.

— To było do przewidzenia. Poczekaj, aż Szef się o tym dowie.

— Lepiej nic mu nie mów. Dobra, cicho, muszę się teraz skupić.

Shimazaki zamilkł i odsunął się od niego. Zaczął poklepywać paski, w poszukiwaniu Jaskółki. Minegishi pokiwał do siebie głową. Tak, Jaskółka się za chwilę przyda.

Zacisnął zęby, zaczerpnął powietrza, wstrzymał oddech, złapał za grot. I szarpnął.

 

_("AAAAH!!! KURWA MAĆ!!!"_

_Shimazaki raptownie się zatrzymał. Był w Minegishim od kilku dobrych (cholernie dobrych) chwil, i do tej pory drugi wiedźmin nie narzekał nic, a nic._

_"Skurcz mnie, kurwa, złapał. Czekaj, czekaj.")_

 

— O kurwa, o kurwa, o kurwa — sapał Minegishi zaciskając palce na ramionach Shimazakiego. Ból przedzierał się przez całą nogę i nie pozwolił nawet sięgnąć po Jaskółkę. — O ja pierdolęcipachuj.

— Nigdy nie słyszałem, żebyś tak rzucał mięsem. — Drugi wiedźmin gładził plecy wtulonego w niego Minegishiego.

— Czar prysł, co-OoooOOooOoO kurwaaa.

— Masz, pij — mruknął Shimazaki wciskając mu do ręki eliksir. — I spadajmy stąd. Mam nadzieję, że nie wysłali zakonnikom wsparcia czy czegoś. Aaahhh, byłoby trochę kiepsko.

Dwa pierwsze łyki Jaskółki złagodziły ból, tym samym oddając Minegishiemu zdolność trzeźwego myślenia.

To było dziwne, oooj ta cała walka była dziwna. Shimazaki nie powinien się nim przejmować. Powinien zostawić go na pastwę zakonników i walczyć bez względu na Minegishiego, nie zatrzymując się, nie ostrzegając. Bo przecież Minegishi przegrał — jedna chwila i byłby martwy. Był więc słabeuszem, dla którego nie było miejsca wśród Szponów. Wszyscy wiedźmini ze Szpona znali tę regułę — pracuj dla Szpona, ale nie oglądaj się za innymi; jeśli padli, to znaczy, że nie są warci, aby do nas należeć.

I do tej pory Minegishi nie widział, aby ktokolwiek inny oglądał się za innym wiedźminem. Wszyscy działali sami.

 

_(Minegishi zacisnął palce na plecach Shimazakiego, wbijając paznokcie i drapiąc, drapiąc, drapiąc boleśnie, lecz dokładnie tak, jak Shimazaki uwielbiał. I Shimazaki pchał wtedy mocniej, a Minegishi krzyczał głośniej i drapał do krwi i wszystko zataczało koło. Współpraca jakich wśród Szponów mało.)_

 

— Ryou.

 

_("Toshiki.")_

 

— Ryou. To się nie skończy dobrze. Nie angażuj się.

 

_("Toshiki... Toshi. Ucieknijmy razem, z dala od Szponów. Toshi, to się może udać.")_

 

Shimazaki uśmiechnął się i przeczesał ręką włosy, nie zważając na krew zakonników pokrywającą go od stóp do głów.

— Chyba trochę za późno.

 

(Minegishi nie wierzył w to, co słyszał. Wiedźmini podobno nie kochali, a Szpony były lojalne Szponom. Nikt nie kochał, nikt nie uciekał. Odstępstwa były dziwne. Wiedźmini sami w sobie byli dziwni. Dziwność w dziwności. Dziwne.)

 

— Chodźmy stąd.

 

_("Ryou, tak, tak, ucieknijmy.")_

 

**Author's Note:**

> długo to u mnie leżało w draftach. Trzeba coś dodać, żeby nie było, że nic nie dodaję.


End file.
